Revenge
by SunshineToMoonlight
Summary: Rumors are swirling around. Another New Born army is coming, one would say. It's led by Maria, another would say. She's looking for the last of the Whitlocks, every vampire out there seemed to know that. What happens when the last of the Whitlocks is a 18 year old girl who hangs out with the McCarthy girl and that Mason boy? How much danger could possibly be caused by them?


**Title - Revenge**

**Summary - Rumors are swirling around. Another New Born army is coming, one would say. It's led by Maria, another would say. She's looking for the last of the Whitlocks, every vampire out there seemed to know that. What happens when the last of the Whitlocks is a 18 year old girl who hangs out with the McCarthy girl and that Mason boy? How much danger could possibly be caused by them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- Plans_

* * *

Maria was one of the most feared Vampires during the Sourthern Vampire War, with good reason. She had Jasper Whitlock by her side, helping her win the battles & creating the newborns, making her .. as it seemed at the time .. the Queen.

He defeated Nettie and Lucy when she had needed him too, as they rebelled from her. He had helped her train the New Borns. But most of all, whe Maria couldn't, He had disposed of the New Borns, making her job easier and less messy.

At the time, Maria did not know it would make Jasper turn and run. But he did, and he ran fast. That was the end of her being Queen of the Southern Vampire War. After he left, everything went down-hill.

Her territories she had won were taken back. The New Borns that were not ready to be disposed off toke on a mind of their own and ran off, wrecking havoc everywhere.

But Maria no longer had time to remember, to think about how him leaving lead to the dramatic change in her leadership. She had heard a conversation between two humans she was about to take down, but had stopped to listen.

They were taking a walk, obviously older than 35. "What do you think about Jenna's obsession?" The woman had asked the man. "I don't know. It's a bit wierd." The man had answered, staring off into space.

" A bit Wierd? James, Our daughter is looking up information about a dead man - her dead great, great, great uncle." The woman had hissed, obviously indicating that this was serious. "I don't think that's such a bad thing. I mean, She's a Whitlock." The man, James, had shrugged.

The name had sparked Maria's interest, so she put off the attack any longer. If this Jenna girl was a Whitlock, She might be related to Jasper..maybe even have similar qualities.

In her mind, Maria was jumping for joy..but in reality, she crouched lower in the bush as they veered off of the normal sidewalk into a trail.

"Oh? Being a Whitlock makes it okay for her to want to know everything there is about her Great Great Great Uncle..- Urg. I forgot his name." The woman was obviously displeased. Maria's throat burned greatly but she was going to listen and not kill until she figured out what was going on.

"Jasper. His name is Jasper, Beth. And Yes, I figure it's okay. Why wouldn't it be? It's not like..she's plotting to build a time machine to go back and interview him." He chuckled at his own joke. Maria rolled her eyes. Human's found everything so funny, didn't they?

The burn in her throat was unbearable. "Whatever. This is useless. Let's just go home. She'll probably be home by now." She spoke. Maria would follow them home, but she was secretly so suprised that her self control had lasted this long.

Then again, Maria rolled her eyes before figuring that records weren't eaily protected. She figured this meal would be nice, making the girl she was after easy to find now that her parents were dead.

As she jumped out of the brush, She attacked the man first, seeing he was closest to her. The woman let out a scream, as Maria bit and killed and suck her husband dry in the first 30 seconds, give or take a few. Not even long enough for her to turn and run atleast 3 inches.

Jumping she toke down the woman, savoring the taste of the of her warm blood. After her feeding, She left the bodies there. Let someone else take care of them.

Whiping her mouth with the back of her hand, She realized that if she was going to track down the girl, She needed a plan. It wasn't as simple as capture & change.

No. She had to find out how to make her want to be apart of her team. It would be hard..but then again, She may be easy to manipulate. After all, Maria had killed her family..she could easily do it to everyone she loved.

But not now. Maria needed time. Time to figure out where this girl lived exactly, to figure out where she might go after her parents were dead, and to figure out her weak spots.

And Time was really all Maria had. She wanted to be Queen of the South again but Maria would let people believe she was long gone, even if it was just for a few weeks.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Please Review/Favorite/Alert..if you don't mind! :)**

**xoxo-**

**Jenna**


End file.
